Echotale - Our Story
by Baka No Nightmare
Summary: Let me tell you the tale of two souls, A monster and a human. you could call them "soul mates"... they've known one another for many years. However, the timeline is suddenly rested and Frisk doesn't know whats going on. Rated M for future scenes, violence and language.
1. Gaster

**NOTICE: This story is based my own perspective, it wont follow the actual Echotale story. Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1:** Gaster

 **Sans POV:**

Gaster, he was mine and Papyrus' father. The royal scientist who worked for Asgore, King of the underground. Now, Gaster wasn't all there in the head. If you know what I mean. He was always to busy with work to focus on me and Papyrus. Instead, he used his work on us. He experimented on me and Papyrus like we were nothing to him, just his test subjects. How else do you think we got our powers?

At first, Gaster treated us like family. He would make his famous spaghetti for us, he would take us on walks through Snowdin and make snow men together. Papyrus was still young, he doesn't even remember Gaster... Half of the underground forgot about him... Except for me.

"Sans! How many times I have told you, be careful on what you're doing!" Gaster said as I nodded. "Sorry G..." Over time he had become more paranoid. He started working on how each dimension works, the consequences of how it affects one time line to the next. He would watch the same person come into the time line, one right after another. This person would act differently in each dimension. The first would be a pacifist, refusing to attack any of the people. The second would attack and be merciless. The third was neutral, they would kill or spare who ever they wanted. It was pretty rough.

Gaster on the hand was intrigued. He saw the changes and wanted to experiment with it. He would kill one person off in that time line and see the result from the person doing this. It was strange, why was he interested in this. He became obsessed. "Father please stop!" I said to him as he was working on a machine. This machine was to teleport to different worlds, seeing new realms for his experiments. "Why?" He asked me as he worked on the machine. The machine was about 20 ft tall and most likely weighed a skele-ton. The machine looked dangerous, very dangerous. Gaster was up for trouble and I knew it. "Its not our world so why does it matter?" He asked me. It was wrong. So terribly wrong. "Because in them worlds there are lives at stake and you're killing them off like its nothing!"

Gaster turned to me as he pushed his glasses up. I don't even know how or why hes wearing them. He has no ears to hold them up and he has no eyes... He has a crack in his skull that goes from the top of his skull down to his right eye, under his left eye there is also a small crack. I never asked what happened to him, most likely an experiment that went wrong? "But Gaster... It's wrong! Your killing innocent people!"

Gaster turned to me, completely unfazed by my words. "All for the name of science." He spoke back to me. He turned back to his machine and started to work upon it. "No... It's not science... Its just for your own game... What if Papyrus found out?!"

"Let him." Gaster said. With that, the anger grew inside me. This man didn't care of us one bit... Not once... I was currently looking down at the floor. My mind was blank about the situation. All I wanted to do was hurt him, make him feel what the other people were feeling in other time lines. "You want to have a bad time?" I said as I looked up at him. I raised my left fist as the blue flame appeared around my skeleton hand. My left eye had gone completely blue. The anger and rage I felt towards this man... I aimed my arm in his direction and my blue flame hit the machine he was working on.

 **"MALFUNCTION! MALFUNCTION! 09363.8888 CIRCUIT DESTROYED! SELF DISTRUCT!"**

Gaster turned to me wide... Eyed? Wide socketed? "Foolish boy! What have you done!" He yelled as he jumped down from the top of the machine to check the issue. "Gaster it'll explode, leave it." I said to him as he ignored me. He was too busy on focusing on the piece of junk to even know what I said. The man had become obsessed, thinking that this was all just a game to him... "Gaster..." I walked over to him and grabbed his wrist. That's when it happened.

The loud noise of the machine as it exploded. The machine created a vortex, to a unknown realm. The realm had opened up into the floor. It looked completely dark... I slowly began to fall, I grabbed the edge of the floor and held on. Where was Gaster? I looked around until I saw him holding on next to me. "G! Hold on!" I said until he lost his grip, I quickly grabbed his wrist and began to shake. It was hard, holding on to your own weight and someone elses. "Sans... Let go..."

I looked down in shock. "What?" I said to him as he was smiling at me. "I was never the best dad, we both know that... We all know that I was more of a working man than a kid fan... I'm sorry for that... But I'll always love you Sans..." He said as he let go of my wrist.

"I aint letting go G!" I yelled, tears rolling down my boney cheeks. "I wont!" I yelled as he continued to smile. "Just remember Sans, to smile and never forget me." With that he shook his wrist and fell into the vortex below us. I couldn't do anything... I was powerless... I... I couldn't stop him... I couldn't save him. When the vortext finally closed, I pulled myself up. He was gone... And he wasn't coming back...

* * *

Hey! I hope you guys enjoyed my little story! Anyway I hope you guys keep reading.


	2. The Reset

**NOTICE: This story is based my own perspective, it wont follow the actual Echotale story. Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

 **Note: Frisk will be female in tho story. (Frisk doesn't have a gender for everyone who doesn't know)**

 **ALSO THERE WILL BE SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED THE FULL GAME PLAYS.**

 **Chapter 2:** The Reset

It happened...

Again...

How?!

It had been around 10 years since the last reset and suddenly it just happened...? The patch of yellow buttercups at the start of the ruins... She was there again. It was the same area, nothing had changed... The only thing was though, she was still her normal age. _I'm still 17..._ Frisk thought to herself. Strange, does that mean everything else will be the same then? "Oh god... Sans is gonna kill me!" Frisk squeaked. She promised him to never reset again, no matter what she wouldn't. But for some reason it just happened. She didn't know how it happened, but it did.

Frisk slowly got off the patch of yellow buttercups and groaned. It hurt, for once she actually felt the pain. "Chara... Is he... Is he the one behind this?" Frisk looked back at the buttercups and gasped. There was a head stone with Charas name on it. "In this timeline... Chara's dead?" Frisk was in utter shock. She knew about the whole thing with Asriel and Chara and the village, but there was never a grave stone for him. "Does that mean... Asriel is or... Is he Flowey still?" With that they made there was inside the ruins.

Looking around, Frisk couldn't see Flowey anywhere. "Asriel too?" He would usually greet her here and talk about how in this world its kill or be killed... But he wasn't here... So, where was he? "Mom would of showed up after Flowey attacking me... So where is she then?" Toriel wasn't here either. It was getting stranger. "Did... Did Asgore collect all the human souls and break the barrier? Is that why no one is here?" Frisk mumbled to herself. With that she began to run.

The ruins were empty, no monsters appeared in front of her and Blooky wasn't in the pile of leaves either. Something just wasn't adding up... None of this was making sense! Getting to the end of the ruins, Toriels house... "It looks... Dead... Abandoned..." Pushing open the door, there was nothing here. Frisk made her way to the living room, there was no light from the fire in the fire place. Toriel chair was covered in dust... So was the rest of the house. "Mo- Toriel!" Frisk called out for her. But no body came... The kitchen was empty, her bedroom was empty... But for once, the room at the end of the hall way was open.

"Why is that open...?" Frisk mumbled as she looked inside. It was empty, there was nothing inside. "Why is the room empty... Did Toriel have some one living here?" With that, she closed the door and went to her own room. It was abandoned, its was more dustier than any of the rooms in the house. "Was... Was Charas the last human alive then... Or was someone else here before me..." Frisk didn't understand what had been going on, so far nothing wasn't making sense. The house was empty and abandoned, it looks like no one has lived here for many years and was left here to rot.

Frisk left her room and made her way back to the entrance. "I have to be in a different time line... But why? I only ever did the good route... Never harmed anyone or anything..." Frisk turned towards the stair case and sighed. "If the ruins is blocked... Then I'm stuck here." With that she made her way down the stairs. It was creepy, there was no lights and it was completely dark. No signs of life, it was silent. Frisk knew this tunnel from start to finish, no monsters would appear... And... At the end of the tunnel she would have to fight Toriel. "Does this mean..." Frisk saw nothing. Toriel... She wasn't there. Opening the doors of the ruins, Frisk sighed it was still the same. Trees and snow with a long path... It was all the same. Nothing dif- She stopped in her tracks. What...

Frisk turned around to see nothing there. _Sans must be here then! Oh thank god..._ making her way past the long branch, she knew when she walked a fair bit it would be broken, only to freak her out. Walking a head, she knew Sans was following her by now... Stopping at the bridge... Huh? There was no bars? So... Does this mean... No humans have been down here except Chara? Foot steps come closer and closer until they suddenly stop. "Human... Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand."

 _Them words... Its been so long since I've heard him say that..._ Turning around, Frisk took a hold of Sans hand. But her body froze. What... The... His appearance.. He was different... He wasn't his normal height, he was taller...?! Frisk looked up and her eyes widened. His face... Thinner and he had a large crack from the left side of his skull, going down towards his left eye socket. His other socket had a small gash at the bottom of it. What... Happened to him... "Kid you okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost... Didn't appreciate the whoopee cushion trick?"

"Sorry... Who are you?" Frisk spoke now in confusion. This can't be right, her timeline had been corrupted or something because he wasn't Sans. He had the same humour, but everything about him was off! He was taller, his face was different, his black jacket stopped just under his waist. He also had a black vest on as well, to cover his ribs. The jacket had white fur around the hood as well, that was the only thing that was the same. He wore black ripped jeans with a chain hanging off them whit a belt as well. He was wearing white slippers though...

"I'm Sans- No you're not." Frisk interrupted him. "Sans never dressed like that, he was laid back always in his basketball shorts, a white T-shirt, slippers and blue jacket that didn't cut off like that..." He looks like he's going through that emo stage that every kid goes through in life...

"... That was the old me. Anyway how do you know? I've never met you before in my life." Sans said looking rather suspicious. That's right... This has to be another time line. That was the only thing that has to be right, Sans remembered the resets, the deaths and betrayals from the genocide route, but he remembered everything on the pacifist route.

"Well... We have met, you just don't know me in this time line. I'm Frisk Dreemurr, in the other timeline I'm the daughter of Toriel who I call mom. In that world, I'm friends with everyone." Frisk explained to him. Everything from the other world, Sans was amazed to hear about. "Well, that's that world kid." Sans said to her as he looked over her. "In this world its different, only one human has ever been down here. He was happy and cheerful along the prince. They were best of friends and acted like siblings."

"The human got ill and died, we had no medicine for the child to live... The underground went into silence, only Asriel shows up now..." Frisk gasped at this. Asriel... He wasn't a flower? He didn't take Charas corpse to the human village? "He just wonders through the ruins and takes care of Charas grave. He should be here soon. Anyway kid, this world hasn't corrupted yet so keep it that way." Sans theatened her, his white pupils were black which blended in with his sockets. "You're... not making any puns or saying bad time... You and my Sans are totally different."

"What a shame." He sarcastically spoke. "Do you want go back to your timeline?" Sans asked her as Frisk nodded. "Yes... But... It won't be the same again. I was 8 years old when I entered the underground, monsters adore children especially M-Toriel." Frisk said scratching the back of her head. "It would of been the 10th anniversary of me being in the Underground with out a reset."

"We, maybe Alphys can help you." Sans suggested as Frisk shook her head. "She doesn't know about the time lines and how they work, I'd need someone who knew about this sort of stuff..." She said as Sans had become stiff. He knew someone alright... _Ah, the human needs my requirements._ A voice said, however only Sans could hear it. "Knock it off." He spoke out loud which made Frisk look confused.

"Who are you talki- No one, don't sweat about it." Sans said as stretched his arms. "Come on, it would be best to not let Asriel see you. You look an awful lot like Chara, it would be best for him not to see you. Sans took a hold of Frisks hand and she blushed rather slightly. "Where are we going?"

"We're taking a short cut, to mine and Paps place." With that, Sans teleported the pair of them away.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 done and done. I hope you guys are liking this so far! Follow and Favourite the story to find out what happens next.**


	3. No More Puns!

**NOTICE: This story is based my own perspective, it wont follow the actual Echotale story. Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

 **Note: Frisk will be female in the story. (Frisk doesn't have a gender for everyone who doesn't know)**

 **ALSO THERE WILL BE SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED THE FULL GAME PLAYS.**

 **Chapter 3:** __No more puns!

 **Sans POV:**

We landed on my bed as I caught the kid. Frisk aye? Hmm. Another human here could possibly become trouble... Papyrus may know what to do. I opened my eyes and I just stared at her. The landing made this very awkward, she had landed on top of me, her face very close to mine. She's actually pretty cute... I pushed her to the side to get her off me and I got up from the bed.

"Sans, what is this time line like?" Frisk asked me as I turned back to her. "Completely different from yours. Less fucked up, the prince isn't a flower, Toriel and Asgore are living together happily, Papyrus is apart of the royal guard, Alphys and Undybe hate each other-" Frisks gasp interrupted me as I looked over at her. "What?"

"Undyne and Alphys?! Why? How come!" Asked Frisk as I sighed. "Undyne and her never get along. They always argued and fought over everything." I explained as Frisk shook her head. "That can't be, in my timeline they're engaged... I... I don't know why its like this here..." Engaged? Strange indeed. "Well, they aint tying the knot in this time line kid, different time lines affect each person. For example, you said your Sans in funny and always smiling whilst I don't make jokes and don't smile."

The kid looked kind of depressed hearing that, it wasn't my fault and they reseted to be in this time line. I slide off my slippers and place on my black boots, I dont wear slippers to go out in... It just happened before. "But... Can we make them a couple?" I began to laugh. That's the moat stupidest thing I've ever heard! "Wow kid, your funny. Undyne and Alphys are opposites. Undyne is the leader of the Royal guard, she hates monsters who are weak and refuse to fight... Like Alphys who's the royal scientist, she's actually pretty evil but refuses to fight- Alphys is evil?!"

I sighed, this kid was going to interrupt me every time... "Yes, everyone in this world is in one way or another." I spoke as I finished tying my boots. "You can't change the fact two people hate each other kid."

"Can you stop calling me that? My name is Frisk and I'm 17 going on 18 soon!" Frisk said in an annoyed tone. I couldn't care less about her age or her name, once she was gone... She was gone. That's all that mattered. There's no reason to kill her... yet, so far now I may as well just keep an eye out. Maybe Toriel and Asgore can help me...

"We're going to the castle, get up." I said to her as she looked at me. "But why?" I sighed, how air headed was this kid. "Because maybe Toriel and Asgore can help." I told her as I walked over to the bed room door, opening in it I looked back at her. "I'm only helping you because I don't want another human here. It was bad enough with Charas, we don't need you fucking this time line up."

"Was Chara... Bad?"

"... Lets just go." I said as I made my way down the stairs. Suddenly I heard the keys in the door, the lock turning... "Shit..." "BROTHER! IT IS I! THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I HAVE RETURNED FROM MY COOKING LESSON WITH UNDYNE!" Papyrus called as he closed the door behind him. "BROTHER? WHO IS THAT BEHIND YOU?"

"... I was hoping you wouldn't see her... This is Frisk... A human..." I said as Papyrus gasped and ran over to us. He took Frisks hands and smiled at her. "A HUMAN, WOWIE! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEHEHEHE! THE MOST POPULAR AMONG ALL!"

"I'm Frisk, nice to meet you." She smiled at him. "WOWIE!" Papyrus was very excited, I never let him go to the castle when Charas was around... That kid was trouble. Real trouble. "HUMAN, LET ME MAKE YOU MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI AS A WELCOME GIFT FOR YOU."

"Paps, we're actually heading to the castle. We have to spa-ghetti out of here." Papyrus looked at me annoyed as Frisk giggled. "Wait the castle? Why?" Papyrus asked me as I opened the front door. "To try and get the human home." Papyrus smiled at us and nodded. "I SEE! MAY I COME ALONG AS WELL?"

I sighed. If Pap came along, that meant it would take longer for us to get there and he'll start bonding with the human. But... They may as well show them around this time line, it could be similar yet different to Frisks. Either way, it was risky... "Okay... But paps, be careful." I said as I took the lead.

 **Frisks POV:**

 _He made a pun... Was that for me or just to annoy Papyrus? Either way, it was calming for me... At least I know that some of my Sans is there..._ "HUMAN, HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO GET DOWN HERE?" Papyrus asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Ah well um... I fell down the hole in Mount Emott..." I told him. That's right... Seven year old me... "A HOLE? BUT, THERES NO HOLE HERE... HOW STRANGE..."

There's no hole in the ruins? But... Then how did I get down there then, did the humans block it off to stop people from falling down? That has to be the only way... Maybe that's why Sans was surprised when I appeared. His usual look wasn't cheerful at all. "HUMAN? YOU OKAY? YOU LOOK SAD." I look up at Papyrus and softly smile. "Yeah, don't worry." I said to him as we followed behind Sans.

"So... Am I the first human you've met Papyrus?" I asked him as he nodded excitedly. "NYEHEHE! OF COURSE, SANS NEVER LET ME GO NEAR THE HUMAN IN THE CASTLE, I DON'T KNOW WHY." Was Chara that bad? What was Sans worrying over that lead him to be like this now... He still cares for Papyrus, but he's a little over the top. I don't really get it.

"MY BROTHER SANS, HE PREFERS TO BE CALLED G! SOMETIME, I MYSELF DON'T UNDERSTAND..." Papyrus explained to me as he babbled on. My eyes were on the back of Sans. G? Why G? This time line is quite odd to be honest.

We came across the echo flowers and I stopped. Have they always been that pretty or is it just this time line? They glowed a turquoise color in the cave, the sound of a nearby waterfall filled the cave. I knelt down to the floor and listened to the flower. "Save me." What? Who wants to be saved? I moved over to the next flower and listened. "Please, save me." The flowers, a light blue colour made the cave glow. Someone had been here before and had to have spoke so the flowers could pick up on it. I follow the path of flowers, wondering off from Sans and Papyrus.

This world was strange, it was similar to my home... But nothing like this. I miss my Sans, Papyrus and everyone. I haven't even seen Mo-Toriel yet. With that, I listened to the flowers until I got to a large patch of grass. Wait a second... Isn't this the part where I meet Monster Kid and Undyne finds him instead of me...? I looked around to see no sign of them. That's right... There's been no humans down here before... That means the royal guard hasn't been formed yet. I scratched my head in confusion and turned around.

Then what was with the talking flowers... That's when I heard a scream.

* * *

CLIFF HANGER. Gonna make you all wait again :P

Anyway, I hope you're all enjoying the story so far! Follow and Favourite the story to keep up.


End file.
